


Not Much Leisure For a Seizure

by Haikyuufan



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Epilepsy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuufan/pseuds/Haikyuufan
Summary: Roman had a seizure a few days before Virgil’s birthday party and has to leave early. A heart-to-heart conversation with his dad ensues.





	Not Much Leisure For a Seizure

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for epilepsy awareness day. It does not accurately portray the experiences of ALL people with epilepsy, though it does accurately portray MY experience. Please check out www.epilepsy.com or www.talkabouitit.org for more information on epilepsy

Roman felt his phone vibrate in the middle of the movie that Virgil had put on for his birthday party, and he pulled it out of his pocket and sighed. 

  


_ Dad: I’m outside _

  


Roman pocketed his phone and stood up. “I have to go now Virgil, I’ll see you on Monday at school!” 

“Let me walk you out,” Virgil said, standing up and wading through the sleeping bags on the floor with Roman. They were silent as they left the room, but as they reached the stairs Virgil spoke up. “I’m glad you came Roman, even though you have to leave early.” 

“I couldn’t miss my best friend’s birthday!’ Roman smiled at Virgil, brushing it off, before his face fell a little. “Thank you for being so understanding about this.”

“It’s not like you could help it,” Virgil shrugged. “Maybe we can hang out a bit tomorrow, after everyone else leaves. That way you don’t feel like you have to explain shit.”

“I’d enjoy that,” Roman beamed at Virgil as they reached the top of the stairs. 

“‘Leaving already, sweetie?” Mr. Foster asked as he spotted Roman and Virgil. 

“Yeah, I need my beauty sleep to look this fabulous after all, and I doubt I’ll get that here,” Roman said, gesturing to his face, getting a laugh out of Virgil, and a soft, knowing smile from Mr. Foster. 

“Well you’re always welcome to come back in the morning if you want,” Mr. Foster reminded him. “How about a cookie for the road kiddo?”

“No thanks,” Roman replied politely, turning to Virgil. “Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said.

“I’d like that,” Virgil smiled, waving slightly as Roman turned and walked out the door, climbing in next to his dad. 

Roman sighed and slouched in his seat as the door closed behind him. The drive was silent for a bit before his dad spoke up.

“I’m quite proud of how you’re handling this, Roman,” his dad said. “Many kids your age would be very vocally complaining about the situation right now.”

“Well, it’s not like it could be helped,” Roman sighed reluctantly, sitting up a bit straighter. “It’s no fun having to be the only one to leave tonight, but having a seizure because I didn’t would be even  _ less _ fun.” Roman thought back to a few days earlier and winced. For the first time, he’d been able to remember the beginning of the seizure. It was terrifying, he thought he was dying, and that wasn’t even him being melodramatic for once. He would rather  _ not _ have to go through that again anytime soon. 

“It’s still admirable,” his dad told him. “I know you’d much rather be at Virgil’s still, but I think it’s better that you spend tonight in your own bed. Perhaps Virgil can sleep over another time, once we’re sure you’re medication is working properly again, though.”

“That  _ would  _ be nice,” Roman admitted. “It’s just… it won’t be the same. Tonight’s Virgil’s birthday party, and I’m missing out on that. It’s not even the fact that I can’t stay the night that’s bothering me so much as the fact that I feel like I brought down the mood of the party, and Virgil deserves better than that,” he said, tears welling up. “I  _ know _ that this is for the best, but I hate it.”

“It’s okay to be upset over this,” his dad assured him. “I understand that it won’t be the same, but I’m sure Virgil understands.”

“I  _ know _ he understands,” Roman cried. “But it still sucks. And I was almost off the meds completely too! It wouldn’t have been so bad if it had happened earlier, but I really had my hopes up dad!”

“Roman…” his dad sighed, face softening. “I’m going to admit, I didn’t want you to try coming off the medication. This is part of the reason. But now we know, okay? You haven’t outgrown your epilepsy, and you probably never will at this point. But I am actually glad that you tried in a way. At least now you don’t have to spend the rest of your life wondering.”

“I guess,” Roman sighed. “It’s just… it’s so unfair! I just wanted one day where I wouldn’t have to worry about whether or not I took my meds, but apparently that was too much to ask!” 

“It is unfair,” his dad agreed. “There are things you’ll probably never be able to do that the other kids don’t have to worry about. But on the other hand, you excel in theatre, you’re a brilliant writer, there are so many things you  _ will  _ get to do someday that the other kids couldn’t ever dream of. Everyone has their struggles Roman, yours just happen to be different than most.” 

“You’re not wrong,” Roman admitted, rolling his eyes, but smiling slightly. He didn’t want to admit it, but he’d really needed that.  Finally, they pulled into the driveway, and Roman headed straight up to his room to get changed. He came back down to take his meds and hesitated as he opened the bottle before asking, “Hey Dad? I’m actually a little nervous, will you stay with me tonight?”

“Of course,” his dad, replied. “You don’t even have to ask.”

As Roman drifted off to sleep, his dad clutching his hand for comfort, he decided that maybe coming home for the night wasn’t the worst thing in the world after all. He shifted closer to his dad and fell asleep, secure in the knowledge that he was safe, and his dad would support him through anything.   


End file.
